


Mortytown's Master

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: I have to thank my friend RickishMorty for translating!From text:"You have the right to remain silent - continued the agent starting to search him with arrogance - everything you say can be used against you in court", he put a hand in his pocket and took the bag with the drug balls, who passed on to the partner. Rick looked around for an escape way, studying the two guards and the spaces. It would not have been easy, unarmed and without portalgun.
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Mortytown's Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickishMorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/gifts).
  * A translation of [Il Padrone di Mortytown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575386) by LilyKe. 



The night club was overflowing, the loud music rumbled relentlessly and the stroboscopic lights colored the atmosphere intermittently.

Rick Sanchez of dimension C-500A sat, high and drunk, on one of the armchairs of the most fancy club in the Citadel; a Morty wiggled in front of him, dancing to the beat of the music. He wore the classic yellow shirt, but knotted at the waist so as to show the dancer’s body. An earring sparkled in the right lobe*. Rick occasionally slipped cash into his denim shorts, enjoying him in a big way. He relaxed on the sofa, bringing his hands behind his head with a satisfied smile.

Rick deserved a little rest, he worked all week uninterruptedly, selling far more than his boss asked for. He could afford an evening of leisure.

The Morty danced in a sensual, almost brazen way and Rick was devouring him with his eyes, already looking forward to the post-evening. Thinking about it, he already felt the excitement growing.

Yes, he really deserved it.

"Come   
, c-come to Grandpa," he said, clapping a hand on one of his knees, gesturing for him to sit on his legs. The young man obeyed with a mischievous smile, sitting on Rick.

Clearly that Morty was not his Morty, but that night he would have been his anyway. And maybe even the next morning, always if he had kept his rhythms. He chuckled, arranging the boy better on himself, making him straddle and grabbing his round and firm ass with his huge hands, insinuating his fingers under the shorts that covered very little. He was extremely excited and his erection was pressing hard in his pants, needing to be freed. He was ready to get it out, but suddenly Morty was grabbed by two Ricks and pushed away. Rick sprang to his feet, ready to make a fight.

"This is mine. I've already paid for him" he barked, looking in his pockets for the gun. Shit, he really needed a fuck, he was too nervous.

The two Ricks placed themselves in front of him with folded arms, one had a pigtail, the other had a gold tooth *.

"B-bad for you, you have to come with us" the one with the pigtail burped. He noticed him looking lasciviously at the Morty watching the scene from a distance, unsure of how to behave.

"Fuck me, I have   
to do here," he glanced at the boy, who was putting the banknotes in his pocket to keep them safe. He didn't want to miss him, he had been eyeing him since he entered.

"I doubt the Boss wants to wait for your fucking stuff," added the Rick with the golden tooth, drinking from the whiskey flask.

Rick looked away from the Morty and looked at the two scientists in front of him. If it was a bluff to fuck the boy ... but he couldn't risk it. If the Boss had really summoned him, he had to go and also immediately.

"If I find out it's just bullshit t-to let you f-fuck my Morty with my money” he pointed first one and then the other Rick ”your head will e-end in his ass. And viceversa” he growled. He turned his back on the two, moving away.

The pigtailed Rick watched him disappear into the crowd and when he was no longer visible he nodded to his companion, indicating with a grin the Morty who had witnessed the whole scene and who was walking away with the cash. The pigtailed Rick fired a portal with the portalgun and they both disappeared inside and reappeared right in front of the boy, cutting his road. Morty looked them over from head to toe. He took a long sigh, thinking of the large amount of money that the other Rick had already given him. He would have preferred to leave, but those two had taken him now.

"If you want to follow me ..." he murmured, returning to his provocative smile, and the two followed him into a private room, devouring him with their eyes, satisfied.

Rick was advancing in the room at a sure pace, seething with anger, the erection now a distant memory. He crossed the entire room imagining all the ways to make the two Ricks pay for it, if it had been a bullshit, but in his heart he also knew that pissing off the Boss was not wise. He came to the other side of the room, where a pair of wiry Ricks stood in front of the door of a private room. The two looked at him frowning, but let him pass without him opening his mouth. It was good news for the two scientists who were surely enjoying Morty for him, but it was bad news for him if the bodyguards knew he had been summoned. Being called by the Boss almost never brought good news.

He entered without knocking and the scene before him made his cock jump in his pants.

A Rick was sitting in a luxurious armchair behind a desk. His head was tilted back, a toothpick softly held between his parted lips threatened to fall. He was dressed in an unusual way for a Rick: a bright pink jacket on a blue shirt and glasses with pink-blue lenses resting on his nose.

Between that Rick's legs he could see his hand sunk in a long blond hair that appeared and disappeared over the desk.

He cleared his throat, and the two took a few seconds too long to notice him and this made him suspect that they had done it on purpose to continue even though he was watching.

"You called me, Boss? Rick said, turning to close the door behind him.

"Leave, leave" replied the other and turning around Rick finally saw who was giving him a blowjob. He was amazed to find that it was a Morty. And what a Morty.

Among his long blond hair, a light blue headband barely covered his brown regrowth and sunglasses like those of the Boss were placed on the head like another headband. He had an expression he had never seen on any Morty in his life. With a seductive smile and a mischievous glance surrounded by glitter, he rubbed a finger over his lips to remove the smudged lip gloss.

Rick looked at him from head to toe: he wore nothing but a leopard fur on his bare shoulders, a turquoise top and a pink slip. His skin was very tanned on a breathtaking androgynous physique. Rick's eyes barely lingered on the navel piercing. Chuckling happily Morty brought a lock of hair behind his ear, winking at him. Finally he overtook him and left the room, closing the door. Rick started to follow him with his eyes, but turned immediately. He knew that that Morty was the spearhead of that place, the best dancer in the whole Citadel, and he was untouchable.

The Boss smiled at him and motioned him to sit on the armchair in front of the desk, on which there was little, but a golden plate with Miami Rick writing stood out brilliantly. He sat down and remained silent, waiting for Miami to be the first to speak. It was hard to tell if he was looking him in the eye or not, because he could only mirror himself in his colorful sunglasses.

“I heard you're b-busy, Rick. A good job, a really good job ", he began with a bored air, passing the toothpick from one corner of the mouth to the other. Rick moved uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't sure what to expect from that discussion. He had worked with Miami for years, but there had been very few opportunities to speak directly with him. He nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Your area is between f-forty-first street and Ricksquare, isn’t it? ».

He nodded again, while Miami took a cigar already halved from the ashtray, took it to his mouth and replaced it with the toothpick and lit it.

"I work well there, boss. The demand is always high ».

"Are you used to selling good stuff to wealthy Rick, b-but how would you manage to sell to   
?” Miami Rick blew the smoke in his face, crossing his legs and resting his head on the back. Rick flinched imperceptibly. Did he want to change his area?

He had never had a problem since he started selling drugs for Miami. He was immediately good at his job and knew how to place the product well on the market among the Ricks of the Citadel. He had moved a couple of times, but he had always kept himself in the high areas, among the richs, selling high quality drugs.

«I-I don't see w-why change my clients, Boss. I'm the best on the s-square and- ».

"Exactly. I lost two men in Mortytown just this month, they fall like flies, ”Miami interrupted him thoughtfully.

"In   
? D-Do I have to sell shit in a s-shit place?” He jumped up, pissed. He had no intention of going to that sewer, not after all he had done for all those years.

Miami was not in the least bit upset. He puffed the smoke in his direction and with a bored but determined gesture of the hand, motioned for him to sit down. Trembling with rage Rick obeyed.

"You can always refuse ..." he smiled mockingly and snapped his fingers. The two energetic Ricks entered immediately, placing one on Rick's right and one on the left. He gritted his teeth, looking now one now the other.

"Mortytown will be f-fine ..." he growled clenching his fists. He got up to leave the room and was escorted out by the two bodyguards.

As he walked away he noticed Miami Morty slipping into the office with a chuckle. He deeply envied Miami Rick.

Days had passed since he had been changed and Rick was unable to get used to it. He walked through the semi-deserted streets of Mortytown, dirty and seedy. Rarely he saw any Ricks secluded in an alley with a Morty or stealthily wandering the clubs or some rare police car patrolling. Normally it was just him and he lived with the Mortys’ constant hateful gaze. He had decided to get in touch with the major gangs in the area to sell more drugs with as few contacts as possible and he had already managed to sell to two gangs without too much trouble. He had counted five in all and already had agreements with Hydra and Locos.

He was going to deal with P.O.B., the Pissed Off Bastards. They were a fairly large group and covered a substantial area of Mortytown. If he had closed the deal with them too, he could have been satisfied.

The other Ricks who Mortytown had been entrusted with before him had only sold to single Mortys, but he wanted to conquer the whole area and prove to Miami that even if he had behaved like an asshole, he knew how to handle it.

When he reached the meeting place, he slipped into an alley and looked at the clock. He waited a long time, but no one seemed to show up and began to get nervous, so he started to grab the portalgun to leave, when he saw himself surrounded.

Dozens of Mortys seemed to appear from nowhere at the two entrances of the alley and looking up he realized that he was also observed from the roofs. It was a diverse group of Mortys, some with jeans and a yellow shirt, others dressed differently. Their only distinctive feature was a nose ring. Most were armed, but few had pistols or other ranged weapons. Rick stood motionless, his hand tucked into his lab coat tight against the portalgun. He stared at a Morty with the crest right in front of him, who stepped forward. He aimed a laser gun at him and smiled maliciously.

"Put down the door, Rick, and we'll get you off without killing you."

Rick snorted annoyed, without moving an inch. Should he fear the Mortys now?

"I had come to sell you something new, we had an agreement," he began calmly. He wanted to avoid confrontation and to attract too much attention.

"You had an agreement with those suckers of the P.O.B., we are the Freaks", the crest Morty came up to him again and Rick was tempted to break through, but he tried again to get out with a good alliance. In those days he had learned that those Mortys were not like those to which he was accustomed, curious, trembling and stammering or sensual and ready to satisfy him. They had a strange light in their eyes, of those who have nothing more to lose.

"We don't need your badly cut stuff, we make the drugs ourselves and it's much better, right guys?” He added with a bad, cold laugh. The other Mortys imitated him, nodding amused as trained monkeys.

"The portalgun, Rick," he continued, waving him over. It was a Mexican stall and Rick had just pulled out the portalgun to shoot the vortex directly under his feet, when a long, high-pitched sound ripped through the air. A siren.

In an instant, all the Mortys vanished into thin air as they had appeared, except for the one with the crest, who took advantage of Rick's distracting moment to shoot him in the hand, making the portalgun fly away and launching forward to grab it.

Rick was faster, quickly armed himself with his pistol and shot Morty, who collapsed helplessly. He did not have time to pick up the portalgun, because he froze at the sound of an armed gun behind him.

"Drop the gun, Rick Sanchez, and put your hands in plain view."

It wasn't the voice of a Morty, but of another Rick. He dropped the laser gun and raised his arms without turning, the blue lights of the police car flashed on the walls of the buildings.

He heard the agent Rick's footsteps approaching and swore under his breath. Everything was going bad. Miami would cement him alive, he knew it.

"Hands against the wall and don't move," the policeman ordered and pushed him against the wall, pointing the gun between his shoulder blades.

"Take it," said the agent Rick and the drug dealer took a moment to understand that he was not talking to him, but to his partner. Shit.

He could face one Rick, but two ...

He saw the other policeman approaching to pick up the gun he had thrown earlier and ducked next to the Morty with the crest. He wore the classic blue uniform of the Citadel weapon and had short and messy hair.

"He's dead," he said, taking Rick's portalgun too.

The cop behind him squeezed his wrists tightly and twisted them behind his back, pressing him against the wall.

"You are under arrest" he growled at his ear, handcuffing him. And he felt his knee creep between his legs, spreading them forcefully.

"You have the right to remain silent - continued the agent starting to search him with arrogance - everything you say can be used against you in court", he put a hand in his pocket and took the bag with the drug balls, who passed on to the partner. Rick looked around for an escape way, studying the two guards and the spaces. It would not have been easy, unarmed and without portalgun.

"You have the right to a lawyer and if you can't afford it - he put his hand in the other pocket, feeling his cock- one of them will be given to you", he concluded and grabbed him by the hair, moving away from the wall a few steps.

'What else do you have in here, Sanchez? "He blew into his ear so close that he bathed it with saliva.

"A cock," Rick replied with a sardonic laugh. The agent also let out a low laugh.

" You have fun? ", He struck him a blow in the hollow of his knees, forcing him to fall to his knees, pulling him up by the hair. Rick felt something hard behind his head.

"Do you have a g-gun in your pants or are you glad to have arrested me, cop?" Rick raised his head slightly to look into the eyes of the policeman from below. The man smirked the gun in front of his face. He had a goatee of the same hair color.

«Oh, we are both happy ...», he answered pointing the gun to his temple and the short-haired Rick approached him, unbuttoning his belt, visibly excited. Was that how it was supposed to go then?

He smiled lewdly and as soon as the policeman in front of him kicked out the hard cock without even lowering his pants, he licked his lips and opened his mouth, ready. If they really had to fuck him, he would have turned the question in his favor.

The two policemen stood one to the right and one to the left, both with hard cocks outside and the one with short hair pushed it into his mouth, the other touched and rubbed it and beat him on the cheek, always keeping the gun pointed at him.

Rick licked and sucked, felt his cock throbbing between his legs and the idea of being threatened with a gun, handcuffed and unable to masturbate, excited him even more. He knew that they would not shoot him, because like him and like every Rick, they were fucking perverts. Those two bastards were getting excited because they had power over him. And what could have been more exciting for a self-centered megalomaniac, if not to fuck himself by exercising the most absolute supremacy? And at the same time, it was exciting to be dominated by yourself, because the only fucking being that could overwhelm and prevail over a Rick was just a Rick.

And with two it was even better.

While his mouth was occupied by the tense cock of the Rick with short hair, the one with the goatee tried to make space between his lips. They would never have entered both, because the Rick's cock was huge, both in length and in width. So the two cops came closer, rubbing their cockheads against each other, in front of Rick's mouth, who lapped both with his tongue. His face was completely wet and saliva dripped down on their penises and on him. The cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

There was an interference noise and, immediately afterwards, an incomprehensible voice coming out of the transceiver that the short-haired policeman had pinned to his chest, next to the golden badge of the Citadel. He grabbed it to answer.

"Yes, that's all right here," he began, taking the drug dealer by the hair and sticking his cock up his throat. He tilted his head back, with a sigh of pleasure.

"We are punishing a c-criminal, it will take quite a while. No, n-no reinforcements are needed ... ", he smiled cruelly, placing the transceiver on his chest and exchanging a knowing glance with his partner. They both grabbed Rick and lifted him up, dragging him towards the car. The one with the goatee leaned back against the bonnet, dragging Rick on him, pressing the penis urgently on his ass, holding him by the hips, while the one with short hair unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down quickly and forced him for the hair to bend between them. He stuck the cock lin his mouth again, while the partner pulled up the drug dealer coat and spat between his buttocks, rubbing his cock in the middle to lubricate him. Rick groaned unreservedly with his mouth full when he heard him come in.

The agent pushed hard, pulling him towards himself by the handcuffed wrists to get to the bottom and Rick's cock jumped very hard against his belly, bathing him with his own moods. He was very excited and the pain of not being able to vent that pleasure by masturbating made him even more excited.  
The short-haired Rick instead fucked his throat violently. It was so big that despite reaching his throat he could not take it all. He slapped him on the cheek and pulled his hair again.

"Fuck ... b-bite it. L-let me feel it, I want to feel it more ... ", he muttered in pleasure and Rick obeyed, clenching his teeth on the cock without too much force. The policeman seemed to appreciate it, because he pushed harder, slapping him again.

"Hey, Rick, I want some too," he added to his colleague and pulled the very hard, red and completely saliva-filled cock out of the dealer's mouth.

"If you can get into it ..." the partner replied and Rick didn't understand immediately what he meant, but their intentions were clear, when the one with the short hair completely removed his pants impatiently and grabbed him by the legs, lifting him.

Both held him suspended by the thighs, with his back on the policeman with the goatee who continued to fuck him, without going out of him, leaning against the hood of the car.

The short-haired Rick grabbed his cock, slowly making space in the anus of the drug dealer, already occupied by the other cop's cock. He pushed him slowly in, hissing with pleasure and his partner moaned obscenely.

Rick bit his lips in pain, squeezing his fists handcuffed against the uniform of the cop behind him. The pre-seminal fluid shamefully bathed his abdomen.

The cocks of the two policemen moved inside him, rubbing against each other in a whirlwind of lust and perversion. One of them slipped two fingers into his mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open to hear him scream.

It was painful to take two cocks together, but also indecently hot. The whole situation was disgustingly exciting and their voices and damp noises echoed in the alley.

The Rick with the goatee increased the rhythm of the thrusts, taken by the frenzy of pleasure, widening the drug dealer's thighs more, also stimulating the cock of the other policeman, who snorted with half-closed eyes.

"F-fuck Rick, slow down or you’ll make me come."

But that Rick not show signs of slowing down, dealing powerful blows and in a short time the short-haired Rick exploded into orgasm filling Rick's ass with hot semen, which mixed between the two cocks inside him, lubricating the anus of the drug dealer even more.

After coming, the policeman broke away from the two. The one with the goatee did not seem to want to stop, continuing to fuck Rick relentlessly, with the colleague's cum dripping down his cock, dirtying his pants. He didn't want to let them have a good time, so he lowered himself to lick his own sperm from the partner's cock, to then go up and suck his testicles first and then the pulsating wet cock of the drug dealer Rick, who finally could vent his desire. Had it been for him they would have continued for hours.

A noise broke through their moans of pleasure, an indistinct voice could be heard from the transceiver.

“You're lucky they called us, Sanchez. Or I would have broken your ass until you begged for mercy, ”the policeman with the goatee snarled panting and let him go, leaving him and forcing him to turn to face him. He made a gesture towards his colleague, who stopped the drug dealer and forced him to his knees again.

The agent with the goatee began to masturbate staring at Rick with predatory eyes, pressing the cockhead on his cheek. Rick opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting.

With a guttural verse, the cop reached orgasm, splashing on the lips and in the mouth of the drug dealer, spreading the cum everywhere with the last pulsations. Satisfied he took a step back.

Rick heard a click and noticed that the handcuffs had been opened. The two agents rearranged their pants and got on the car under Rick's incredulous eyes.

"Tomorrow, be here at the same time," the short-haired Rick said with a grin, turning on the car. He threw the portalgun that he had seized on him.

"Or we will look for you, we will find you and we will not be so kind," concluded the other.

They left, scrambling with outstretched sirens, leaving him on his knees, half-naked and dirty with sperm.

He would not have missed another fuck like that for nothing in the world. He grabbed the still hard cock. Fortune finally smiled at him.

With those two in his power, he would become Mortytown's master.

* Characters kindly borrowed from RickishMorty’s "Do you feel it" Chap. 4 and 11


End file.
